Crimson Life
by Kat2011
Summary: Read and you'll figure it out. It's really good too......PLEASE! I stayed up to one thiry in the morning to type this!


**_Chapter One_**

"_The King rushed down the hallways to the courtyard, only to find he was too late. With an anguished cry, he knealt by the motionless figure of his beloved. As he did that, rain started to fall, mixing with his tears of pain and fury. After this incident, it is said that he lost all kindness and joy, only to be replaced by a hate and fury so strong that even the Gods are terrified of him._"

A young woman sighed and closed her book, leaning back against her bedroom wall. She was bored and had just finished a book about a king and a young pauper girl. It was romantic and very sad. She stared out her bedroom window for a few more minutes, then tucked the book in her bag and headed downstairs, where her father was waiting.

" Coming now?" he asked playfully, hoisting his own bag on his shoulder.

" Yes, dad. I'm coming now." she smiled. They exited the house and clambored into the car. Little did the young woman know, that this was the last happy memory she would have of this world, ever again.

" What's the matter Nicki?" her father asked. Nicholus McBray was a lovely young woman. She was almost twenty years old, had loose, waist length, rose red curls, and gorgeous golden green eyes. Her skin was pale, but dark enough that she was often mistaken as an Irish woman. Of course her father teased her about this all the time.

" Nothing dad. Just thinking." she said. Richard McBray eyed his daughter carefully, but thought of it best not to press the matter. Nicholus yawned and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, dozing off.

" Nicki? Up, up! We're here!" Richard poked his daughter. She grumbled and stretched, climbing out of the car. They were in front of a log cabin that they had rented for a year. She grabbed her bag and walked in.

" Not bad." she said. It was a two bedroom cabin and it was beautiful. She placed her bag in her room to be and ran outside.

" We'll go hiking after I put our things in the cabin." Richard laughed at his daughter's excitment. He placed their bags inside and grabbed a couple of water bottles. They went into the forest. After fifteen minutes, they found themselves lost.

" Let's find a clearing first. Maybe then we'll be able to figure out where to go." Nicholus suggested. Richard nodded. They entered a clearing and looked around.

" Anything familiar?" Richard asked.

" Nope. Nadda." she said. Richard sighed and sat down, Nicholus following suit. Richard dug around in his bag and let out a noise of confusion.

" Where's our things?" he asked aloud. The bag was empty.

" What?"

" The bag...it's empty." he said. Nicholus stared at him in confusion and surprise. Nicholus stood up and searched around the edge of the clearing, but finding nothing, she turned to consult with her father, only to find a horrifying scene. Her father was suspended in the air, a sword through his chest. Nicholus screamed in fear. They sword was pulled out and her father fell, dead. She screamed again. Before her, holding the bloody sword, was a boar like creature. Hearing her scream, it turned. It laughed and walked towards her. She backed into a tree, then cursed herself for her stupidity. She dug around in her jacket pocket for the gun she carried with her at all times. She found it, pulled it out, unlocked the safty and shot at the creature. She hit it between the eyes, killing it instantly. With that, she ran and ran. She stopped when she found herself at the edge of a town. She looked behind her and jumped in confusion. Behind her wasn't a forest. It was a long road. Shrugging, she turned back around and headed into the town, exhasted and hungry. It was night, so no one was out. As she walked more she noticed the large castle on other side of town. Remembering something, she took out her book, which she had stuffed in her jacket and flipped through it.

"_ There, on the other side of the town, was a gorgeous castle. Large it was, big enough to fit a king, queen, and servants, and still have room for guest and children._" she read quietly. She looked back up. Indeed, the castle was gorgeous and was definatly big enough for servants, chilren, and a king and queen. ' I've got to be dreaming! There's no way this is true!' she thought. Nicholus stood in confusion, putting the book away in her jacket. Hoofsteps made her jump. Anything could scare her at this point. She had just seen her father get killed, and just killed a monster. She turned to see a man riding on top of a horse. She could se he was of importance, by his clothes. He stopped next to her.

" Who're you?" he demanded.

" Uh...Me? Uh..." she stumbled for words. He looked at her.

" Your not from around here? An enemy, maybe?" he growled, leaning forward. She forced a strained smile.

" I-I have n-no idea...I don't even know where I am...I mean, I do, but I don't...I-I'm lost..." she stammered. The man only stared with those piercing blue eyes. Until he sighed heavily.

" Your going to have to come with me, ma'am." he grabbed her wrist and clamped a shackle onto it. She let out a cry of surprise as he pulled her to the castle. The sun was starting to rise. They reached the castle when the sun was fully over the horizen. Life was started to appear. The man now clambored off the horse and pulled her up the steps. She stumbled, but managed to catch herself before she fell.

" What're you gonna do to me?" she asked, worridly.

" Chances are, kill you, since you are an intruder and probably a thief." the man said. Nicholus's eyes widened, when she realized this man was a guard. She started to pull at her arm, struggling to get free. The guard only laughed and continued to pull her along. Another guard came by to help pull the frantically struggling girl to the dungens. Nicholus managed to pull free and ran down the hallway. The guards chased after her, yelling. She felt tears escape from her eyes. She skidded around a corner and nearly knocked someone over. They caught her arm and pulled her to them. Exhasted, she only slumped against them.

" Your Highness!"

" Thank goodness! This little hoolagin sneaked into the castle and tried to run off with one your valubles!"

The person she was leaning against let out a breath in a huff. ' They smell like nature...' she thought dully. She felt eyes staring at her and she looked up to meet two molten gold eyes. She blinked then comprehended what one of the guards said. She turned her head towards them.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. You snuck in and tried to steal one of the King's valubles." the guard smirked. Nicholus twitched, pulled away, stalked to the guard and poked a finger into his chest.

" Now listen here you. Just because I entered the town at night does not make me an intruder. I was simply lost. And I did not sneak in here. You drug me in here by these god forsaken chains!" she snapped. The guard only blinked and grabbed her.

" Hey!" she pulled against his iron grip.

" Let her go." a new voice. She glanced over her shoulder, getting a full view of her rescuer. She gapped. The King, obviously, had long, bronze/brown colored hair that reached in the back to mid thigh and in the front his shoulders, with eyebrow length bangs. On anyone else, it would've looked ridiculous, but it seemed right for him. He had molten gold eyes with slitted pupils that seemed to pierce through her, and medium light tan skin. He had pointy, almost elfen like ears, only longer, and had a golden circlet around his head, and a leopard pelt around his waist, white, loose pants, a loose long sleeve shirt that was tucked in and had sleeves that became almost skin tight at almost the elbow, giving that effect that the sleeves were tucked into gloves, and ended at the knuckles, white boots, and a cape that ended at just below the knees. To her opinion, he looked slightly like a monkey, but in a way that made him even more handsome.

" But, your Highness! Who're you going to believe? This little brat, or your own guard?!" the guard asked, yanking on Nicholus's arm.

" Let go, you overgrown-ow!" Nicholus's insult was cut off by a jab to the ribs.

" Her." the King said. The guards gapped. Even Nicholus stared. With a grunt, the guard shoved her towards the King, causing her to stumble and fall at his feet. The two guards turned and walked off. The King knealt down and took Nicholus's arm and gently pulled the young woman up.

" T-thank you..." she sighed, scratching her head and fighting a yawn.

" Who are you?" he asked.

" My name is Nicholus McBray. Before you ask, no I'm not from around here. I probably don't even belong in this world." she said.

" That so?" he said, crossing his arms, an amused look on his face.

" Well, Miss. McBray, I am Son Goku, King of the Saru Clan, 50th succesor of Shunichi Yoko." the King introduced himself. Nicholus smiled slightly and gave a small curtsy. He chuckled, a sound she liked very much.

" Your amusing. My late fiancee was too." he said, a sad, distant look in his eyes.

" What happened to her?" she asked, then regreted it.

" She was assassinated, quite a few years ago." he said, a frown on his face.

" I'm sorry. It slipped out." she said, feeling guilty. He only shook his head.

" Come. Have breakfast, then you can shower and rest." he said, turning. Nicholus followed. Breakfast was delicious. She never thought she'd see the day, where she'd see a king eat as much as Son Goku. He only chortled at her expression when he asked for seconds. Afterwards, he had a maid lead her to the showers, then the guest rooms. Nicholus awoke to singing. She went to the window and saw the King singing and dancing with four other people, a crowd of servants and guards clapping along. She started to clap along as well, smiling. He noticed and grinned up at her. The music sounded like music at home. ' They're not much different than normal people.' she thought. She watched for a few more minutes, then turned away and climbed back into the bed. She fell back to sleep, listening to the music She awoke to sunlight streaming in the next morning. A maid came in.

" Oh! Miss. McBray, your awake. You may shower and I'll help you with your clothes. I'm Amherst, by the way." the maid said. Nicholus howered and padded back in a robe. She stopped.

" Your Highness, our guest is here." Amherst pointed out. Son Goku jumped and turned around. Nicholus blushed lightly, but crossed her arms over her chest. A smile tugged at his lips.

" I'm sorry. I was just talking to Amherst. Do you have clothes?" he asked.

" No, sir." Nicholus said, shaking her head, causing her loose rose red curls to bounce about her waist and hips.

" Ah. Figured as much. I'm guessing Amherst was going to measure you?" he asked. Nicholus twitched but nodded.

" She looks around her height and size, your Highness." Amherst said. Son Goku, rose his eyebrows, but nodded.

" Try on this dress. Don't worry. She had pants, as well." Son Goku said, handing her a dress. It was leaf green and looked like it would reach her ankles. She went behind the changing screen and changed. The dress fit her like a glove. It was cut at the top to right above her breasts and flared at the hips and ended at her ankles. It had long sleeves that ended at her wrists. She came out, still exaiming it.

" It looks gorgeous on you." Son Goku said. She smiled lightly.

" Thank you sir." she said. " But I do feel uncomfortable borrowing someone else's clothes. "

" Ah. Well, consider the dress as a welcome gift." the King said.

" Uh...Thank you sir. Very much, so."

" Do you wish to wear pants?"

" Yes please. Though I do love the dress." Nicholus said, with a smile. It was true. She loved it. The King smiled and left the room.

" That's the most I've seen that man smile in over 500 years." Amherst said. Nicholus stared. Amherst then explained that the King ws indeed over 500 years old, as was most of the maids. It was the type of demon they were. Nicholus nodded and slipped out of the dress and into the outfit. It was a pair loose fitting, light green pants, with a light green, blouse like shirt with a brown belt and brown slip-ons.

" You look lovely, Miss. McBray."

" Please, just call me Nicholus." Nicholus said, with a smile.

**_Chapter Two_**

Nicholus exited her room and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. She had been there for nearly a month, and was friends with nearly all of the servants and maids. She noticed that the King was locking himself up in his room more and more too.

" Morning Hannah." Nicholus said to the elderly cook. She was a bear demon, but as as gentle as a kitten and about as soft and cuddly.

" Good morning, Miss. Nicholus." she said. Nicholus smiled and took a piece of honey bread from the basket.

" Nicholus, please refrain from doing that. Oh well, why do I bother?" Hannah laughed. Nicholus grinned.

" You remind me so much of the King when he was young. Such a rowdy little thing, but he was so cute. A little monkey, his father called him." Hannah laughed. " Anyway dear, take this to the King. He's out in the courtyard practicing."

Nicholus took the basket and rushed out. Indeed the King was doing his routine of flips and dance moves to a song called Sandstorm. She also noticed, he was shirtless. She didn't blame him. It was warming up. But she sat down and munched on her honey bread, watching him. He saw her and flipped over, landing right in front of her. She laughed and clapped. He smiled and did some more moves. He was very agile, almost like a monkey. She remembered what Hannah said and smiled. The song ended and a different one started. He walked over and reached into the basket, took out a honey bread and sat in front of her.

" Your impressive. Maybe you could teach me." she said.

" Maybe. Can you sing?" he asked, munching on his bread. She finished hers and looked at the basket. He laughed.

" Go ahead." he said. She let out a cry of glee and took a bread.

" Ms. Hannah makes the best honey bread I ever had." she said.

" Yes she does." he said. After a little bit of silence he spoke.

" Listen, you don't need to call your highness. Just call me Goku." he said.

" Goku, eh? Cute..." Nicholus said. " _Keep holdin on...Cuz we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_Wish you were here..._" she murmered.

" _Keep holdin on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cuz you know I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_There's nothing you can do..._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_la la la da...Keep holdin on..._" She sang softly. Goku listened.

" Your a beautiful singer." he commented.

" Really? Thanks. I don't think so though." she said, swallowing the last of her bread. Goku finished his as well.

" So?"

" What?"

" You wanna learn how to dance, or not?" he asked, grinning michieviously.

" Your serious, aren't you?"

" Yes I am." he said.

" Sure. Of course." she said. Goku grinned and stood, then held out a hand. She took it and he helped her up. And so the leason started and didn't end until sunset. The last song they danced to was a song called Black Parade. It was fast and fun. Nicholus that night, when she climbed into bed, that she was falling for the King of the Saru Clan. Nicholus smiled and fell asleep.

Another month passed. Nicholus wandered around down the road and into a flower field. She picked a few and made a small flower crown.

" I could give this to Hannah. She'd like it." she grinned at her handy work and stood up, brushing her dress off. It was the one from the day after she ran into the King. She started to walk back to town, hoping to get home before sunset.

" Hey! You!" someone shouted. She glanced behind her and growled softly. It was that guard.

" Yes?" she asked.

" What're you doing? Your not suppose to be out here!" he snapped.

" Last time I checked, I was allowed full access to anywhere of my choice. Good day sir." with that she turned and walked back to the castle. A growl alerted her that she had pissed him off. She turned and barely managed to dodge a sword. With a cry of surprise, she fell, only to be caught by arms. A yell alerted her that the guard was attacked and she saw him running to the castle. She looked up to see a handsome young man. He had hair in a similar fasion like Goku's but it was red. His eyes were scarlet and his skin was a dark tan.

" Are you alright, Miss?"

" Yes, thank you." she said. She stood up stright and brushed herself. She saw the crown she had made for Hannah destroyed. She gently picked up one of destroyed flowers and sighed.

" Aw. I worked hard on that." she muttered.

" Here." he handed her a crown of flowers.

" Oh! T-thank you!" she said.

" My sister made it for me. I have no use for it." he said.

" Thanks. What's your name?"

" Kougaiji. The Rabbit Prince." he said. " My sister is Lirin."

" I'm Nicholus McBray.Well tell Lirin thank you, though I don't think she needs to know you gave this to a complete stranger." she smiled. Kougaiji nodded.

" Farewell. Thank you once again." with that Nicholus turned and ran home. She entered the palace to find Goku waiting.

" Sir?" she asked hesitantly.

" I heard you met the Rabbit Prince. I also heard you were rather chummy with him, too." the King said, his gold eyes flashing. Nicholus blinked.

" Yes I met Kougaiji. What of it?" she asked.

" He is an enemy Nicholus." Goku said, striding towards her.

" He saved me from your guard!" Nicholus snapped, instantly knowing it was the wrong thing to do.

" Blaming my guards is not going to help you. Get your things and get out. I don't need someone who visits the enemy living in my home." he growled, turning around. She grabbed his arm.

" Goku, listen-"

" No! Get out!" he yelled, yanking his arm away. She grabbed it again, trying to get him to look at her. He then turned and flung her into the wall, clawing her cheek in the process. She slid down to wall and sat at the bottem. It was silent. She stared up at him, eyes wide and fearful, blood trickling down her cheek. He stared, switching his gaze at his hand to her, a shocked look on his face. She stood up slowly.

" A-alright. You've proved your point. I'll leave." she whispered, turning and walking out the door. Goku then got into motivation.

" N-Nicholus!" he near shouted. She paused. He started walking. That's when she started to run. He felt something jolt in his chest and ran after her.

"_It's just a little to late_

_A little to wrong_

_You'll never get away_

_You knew all the right things to say_

_You know its just a little too late_

_but you don't like me _

_you just like a chase_

_be real, you'll just go anyway_

_you know it's just a little too late..._" she sang softly as she ran, Goku calling her name after her. She ran down the road. He stopped at the end of town, shouting her name. She felt tears trickling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood. Goku lost sight of her as she ran into the woods. He stood staring after her, a yell strangled in his throat. A soft hand lay on his shoulder. He looked over it to see Amherst.

" I'm sorry sir." she whispered, her aqua blue eyes full of sadness. He turned, and casting one more sorrowful glance over his shoulder, began to walk home. That night he lay in bed, crying softly into his pillows. He felt incredably stupid. He banished her for a stupid reason. He didn't listen to her side of the story and now she was gone. Nicholus curled up on the woods floor, sobbing. She calmed down after one in the morning. She then climbed to her feet, wiped her face and walked on, hiccoughing softly as she walked through the woods. Something rustled, causing her to jump. Someone emerged.

" K-Kougaiji?" she whispered. He jumped and spun around to find her.

" Nicholus? What are you-hey! What's wrong?" he said, when she flung her arms around him and started to sob again.

" Nicholus...calm down. What's wrong. Tell me what happened." he said soothingly. She calmed down and told him while he healed the wound on her cheek.

" I see. Come with me." he said.

" Kougaiji...I-I can't..." she said.

" Why not? He banished you. You have no where else to go. You need someone there for you." he said, wrapping her in a hug. 'He does have a point.' she said.

" Alright." she said. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and led her away.

**_Chapter Three_**

Three months passed. Goku sat in his room staring out the window. Amherst entered the room.

" Sir?"

" It's been three months, Amherst." he whispered. " Three months since I lost her. Since I...I..." A sharp sound followed by a stinging sensation brought him to his senses rather quickly.

" Ow! What the hell!" he snapped, rubbing his cheek.

" Damn it, Son Goku! If you love her so much, then go after her, instead of sitting aroun here sulking! The least you could do is apologize!" Amherst said. He blinked, then nodded.

" Your right. I'll bring you and Tenpou. She seemed to have headed into Kougaiji's territory." Goku said, heading out.

" That's better." she whispered, smiling.

Nicholus awoke in the arms of Kougaiji. He had proposed once, but she had denied, saying she wasn't ready. So nothing had happened. Nothing serious, no. She wriggled out and sat up, grabbing her robe. Someone knocked on the door.

" Sir? Lord Kougaiji? The King of the Saru Clan is here to see you and Lady Nicholus." the voice said. Kougaiji yawned and sat up. Nicholus looked angry.

" What does he want?" she whispered, dressing quickly. Kougaiji followed suit and followed the young woman out. In the enterence hall was indeed Son Goku, with Tenpou Gensui and Amherst. Amherst saw Nicholus and rushed to her.

" Nicholus!" she cried, hugging her. Nicholus smiled and hugged her back.

" Oh, you look wonderful! You have a scar, but it only improves your beauty!" Amherst fussed over Nicholus. Tenpou greeted the young woman.

" Tenpou how is Kenren?"

" Crude and lazy as always." he grinned. Nicholus then turned to Goku. He had his head lowered, almost in a shameful way.

" You Highness..." she said, curtsying. He lifted his head.

" Didn' I tell you to call me by Goku?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She mimicked his actions.

" What do you want?" Kougaiji asked, wrapping an arm around Nicholus's waist. Goku winced when he saw that. Nicholus noticed.

" I-I came to say...To say...Oh, Nicholus, I came to say I'm sorry! I'm very much sorry! I was stupid enough not to listen to your side of the story, and I lost all of my senses!" Goku said, his eyes pleading for forgivness. Of all the things she expected, this was not it.

" G-Goku...It...I..." Nicholus didn't know what to do or say.

" Nicholus, are you really going to forgive him? After what he did to you?" Kougaiji said lowly, glaring at the Saru King.

" It was an accident! I lost control! I'm so sorry!" Goku pleaded. It was pitiful, really. Seeing the Saru King practically on his knees, begging for forgivness.

" I-I'm sorry Goku. But I can't forgive you. Not after that..." she whispered. Goku lowered his head and smiled weakly. He rose his head.

" So this is it?" he asked, biting back the sob in his throat.

" Yes." she whispered. " I'm sorry. I can't live in a place where I have people who wish to kill me."

" V-very well." Goku turned and started to walk out, but guards stopped him.

" Why should I let the Saru King go so easily, when he walked willingly into my home." Kougaiji asked. Goku turned.

" No! Let them go!" Nicholus cried.

" I will let these two go, but not him. He stays. He needs to die, after what his father did to my father and mother." he growled. Goku's eyes widened, before fury filled them.

" My father didn't kill your parents, Kougaiji." he growled. Kougaiji said nothing. The guards grabbed him. One hit him over the head, knocking him out.

" No!" Nicholus shrieked, as one lifted his sword to deliever the fatal blow. She ran towards him, but was caught by Kougaiji. She struggled feebly. The guard stopped.

" Take him to the dungens and lock him up." he ordered. Nicholus slumped, tears filling her eyes as she watched them drag Goku to the dungens. Tenpou and Amherst said their teary or quiet farewell and left. A week passed. Finnaly deciding to take action, Nicholus crept out of bed and down the hallways to the dungen. She entered and crept to the last cell. She nearly cried at the sight. Goku was crouched, shirtless, bruised and dirty in a corner, asleep.

" Goku?" she whispered. He lifted his head.

" What?" he asked dully, though his eyes still shone with the fierce light of a king.

" Listen. You have to escape. They're going to kill you tomorrow." Nicholus whispered.

" Why do you care?" he snapped, struggling to his knees.

" Because I can't stand seeing you like this, Goku." she whispered. He crawled to the bars and lifted himself up, leaning against them for support.

" Nicholus, I'm sorry. I really am." he whispered, brushing his claws down her scarred cheek.

" I forgive you Goku." she whispered, kissing his forehead.

" I can't escape. I'll die tomorrow. Like a king. I was captured, that was my fault. My life for theirs." he sighed.

" Oh Goku...please..."

" You should go. If they catch you here, Gods know what'll happen." he hissed.

" Please Goku..."

" Go!"

She stood and scrambled out of the dungens. Morning came. They dragged Goku into the main enterence and tossed a sword at his hands. Kougaiji came in with a sword as well.

" Fight me. If you win I'll let you go. If I win, you die." Kougaiji ordered.

" Fight? He can barely even stand!" Nicholus said.

" Then it will be like how my parents died." he whispered.

" For the last damn time, my father didn't kill your parents!" Goku spat, struggling to his feet, using the sword for support. Kougaiji sped towards him. Goku lifted the sword just in time, blocking the sword, though it nicked his cheek. Kougaiji kicked him into the wall. Goku dodged a fatal blow and swung the sword. Kougaiji knocked the sword out of his hands and and thrust it at Goku.

" No!" Nicholus screamed. Blood spurted. Goku opened his eyes.

" No...Nicholus!" he screamed, catching her as she fell, Kougaiji standing motionless in shock. Goku placed a hand over the wound, which was spilling blood rapidly.

" G-Goku..." she whispered. She rose a hand and touched his face gently. He took her hand in his, holding it there, tears starting to fall as he looked into her golden green eyes.

" Please...I don't want to lose you...Not like I did Mizuko... please..." he whispered. Kougaiji's eyes widened.

" You were bethrothed?"

" Yes...She was assassinated..." he said.

" Please. Don't cry...I'm not worth it..." Nicholus said.

" Yes you are." Goku argued.

" Why?"

" Because I love you." he kissed her hand. Nicholus smiled.

" I love you too. I have for a while. I've been scared to tell you though. Kougaiji?"

" Yes?"

" Tell Lirin to keep up her art work." Nicholus whispered. Kougaiji nodded, looking away.

" I'm sorry..." she whispered. The light died in her eyes and her hand fell.

" No! Nicholus! Nicholus! No! Please!" Goku sobbed.


End file.
